User blog:PotatoKujo/Mysteries of the Wavis D
It's no secret that the Wavis D&D Legend is home to many mysteries that are waiting to be solved. I think it'd be a great idea to list them and see what may appear in the future for the series. 1) The boy with black hair In his initial introduction in Session 4: NORMAN, the boy with black hair has remained an enigma in the franchise. Little is known about him other than he's the son of Disco Norm and an unnamed woman and that he and his father went on several adventures together after his first "death." What's this boy's name? Who is his mother? Why is he one of the five wizard of Endaria? and why is he important to the Umbrella Corporation? 2) JaCrispy The murderous ranger, JaCrispy, is still on the loose after the events of Halloween 2017, so where is he and was he ever stopped? Furthermore, what is his past and who is his father, JaCrispy Sr.? 3) Old Ones There are said to be hundreds of Old Ones in the universe, but only a handful have been revealed, where are the others and what are they doing. 4) Demon World Creator Before the modern-day Endarians, lived demons, but they were devastatingly destroyed by Muck Fish, but many survived and lived on in the Demon World, but who created it? and who sent them there? 5) Skinski's Clones After discovering eugenics from Eugene's research, Skinski attempted to clone himself, but he was shut down. His clones remained, hunting down Eugene, but they have yet to be seen. 6) Dennis McShlong's gang With the reveal of Rhimon Rhinomen, the questions, who are the rest of Dennis McShlong's gang? where are they? and why did they disband?, arise 7) Jewish Empire After the duel between him and Disco Norm, Jackurai Sam was revived by a mysterious hooded being and brought in by the Jewish Empire, who later appear in Darwick: Beyond Endaria, but who is the leader of the Jewish Empire? 8) Grumio Grumio, a character from Darwick: Beyond Endaria, brings up some questions. Is he merely a patient with Grumio Syndrome, or is he the actual Grumio? 9) Great Destiny Man Many in the the Wavis D&D Legend have sported the title, Great Destiny Man, but we don't know the full story. Who was the very first Great Destiny Man (as well as the other first 4)? and what adventures did he go on? In addition, Darwick: Beyond Endaria introduces another Great Destiny Man. Who is he, and what generation is he? 10) Tim Ross and the Infinity Charms In Mission I.V: Eroticon 6 we were introduce to Tim Ross a man who want to collect all the Infinity Charms, but what are they and why does he want them? 11) Old Heroes and New Adventures With a many quests and adventures taking place in the Wavis D&D Legend universe, it comes as no suprise that there's a large number of heroes, but what are the ones who are currently still active doing? 12) Umbrella Corporation With Ocean Man, we were introduced to the Umbrella Corporation, but who are they and what is their goal? Category:Blog posts